falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai-Shek: The NFO Is For The People
Today while campaigning on behalf of Erwin Bonhart and the New Falleentium Order just before the election. NFO MP Chiang Kai-Shek spoke to a large crowd in Corrintrin calling for people to support Erwin Bonhart and the New Falleentium Order. Kai-Shek spoke on many things including the RIFF, the economy and the need for deregulation, and the need for a strong nationalist foreign policy. Citizens of the Empire as Election Day draws near I would like to remind all of you that the CIP are not the party of the people, the ULC, PRM, and Labor Democrats will destroy our Empire. The Federal Liberals will run a weak and ineffective government. Our true hope lies in the New Falleentium Order and Erwin Bonhart. He is a true leader people. While the cowardly CIP calls him a tyrant and the Federal Liberals, Labor Democrats disregard him. I see him as a war hero and great man. He will lead us in these unstable times. In the Occupied Zones, the RIFF operate and commit terrorosm with impunity. Bonhart and Augusto Pinochet have come up with a plan for the handling and eliminating the RIFF. First off is to send Augusto Pinochet as the military governor for the Occupied Zones. His appointment will come with increased levels of autonomy. He will have permission to close Mosques and order the mass arrests of RIFF sympathizers. Better intergeation techniques to extract information. The construction of prison camps that will hold sympathizers and RIFF members. Arrest family members of RIFF members and charge them with harboring of a terrorst suspect. Within two years the RIFF will be destroyed with order and decency returning to Shiha and Draaz. Along with destroying the RIFF we can rely on Erwin Bonhart establishing a strong foreign policy. This new and strong nationalist foreign policy include recoginze the Konstantin Rodzaevsky and the Bolnominum Nationalist Party as the rightful government of the Red Federation. We shall demand that Maximus Stalus be handed over for crimes against humanity. You can also expect to see tariffs on goods from Hastagia and Veldunium. Those who wish to leave our Empire must be punished. All that the seperatists have done is give legitimacy to the seperatists in places like Verzooniun and Reellam. The Niliria Alliance is an important part of the Empire and a necessity in containing communism and socialism. Should there be any communist or socialist government proping up, anywhere in the world, the Empire and Alliance will intervine to restore a rightful true government. We will work tirelessly in containing and removing communism around the world. All the socialists shall do is make our Empire weak and other nations to push the Empire around. We shall make the Empire strong the Labor Democrats and the Federal Libs will fail us. Just as we shall make a strong foreign we shall make our economy strong as well. The first time we said we shall rely on libertarian economics. We shall continue to rely libertarian economics. We need to end welfare, especially for immigrants to our nations. We must forbid immigrants from obtaining welfare for at least five. Let them prove themselves by being loyal and hardworking people of the Empire. We must sell off government owned corparations to private investors. Spending on National Sports must end as it is also against the Constitution. Deregulation of industries and universities is an important step. Letting companies operate without government oversight allows to them hire citizens and increase wages. A business friendly Empire is something that the socialists at the Labor Democrats, nor the communist ULC, wish to see. Their policies will chase businesses out of the Empire. So remember the New Falleentium Order is a party for the people, we are with you. The Labor Democrats and the United Left will lead the Empire toward a communist regime. The CIP are cowards who do not like when it when the hear gets turned up. The Federal Liberals will only cater to their liberal contingency and disregard the nationalists, libertarians, and conservatives of the Empire. On Election Day vote for the New Falleentium Order and Erwin Bonhart for a safe and strong Empire. Thank you and good night. Category:The Imperial Constitution